


In a Time of Light

by MelisandreStark



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, Other, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelisandreStark/pseuds/MelisandreStark
Summary: Light Spinner just wants one quiet evening to herself. She should have learned by now that, with Micah as her student, this was never going to happen.When Micah accidently misplaces his little sister, he enlists his teacher to help him track her down.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Micah & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	In a Time of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Shadow Weaver is an absolute piece of trash, but she can't have always been, right?

“Light Spinner!”

That voice is so familiar at this point that Light Spinner genuinely considers ignoring the call and keeping going. She cares for Micah greatly, of course she does, he’s the most gifted student she’s ever had the privilege to teach but is also so full of energy and questions that it’s hard to find a moment of the day where he isn’t sucking up every ounce of her attention. But she can never say no to him, so pauses in her stride and turns around slowly, to see her panting student.

She raises an eyebrow. “Yes, Micah?”

“I need your help, I’ve lost something kinda important and I can’t tell my parents, they’ll _kill_ me!” He exclaims, out of breath and a clearly little panicked. This isn’t really an unusual state for him given the sheer number of experimental spells he attempts regularly which go wrong, so Light Spinner isn’t terribly concerned.

“Well, what did you lose?” She asks, calmly.

“My sister.”

Her eyes widen at that. She’d know absently that Micah had a younger sister, his junior by about ten years, but has never had any direct interaction with her. She’s seen her before, at ceremonies and festivals and the like, but never anything more than that since she’s never had any reason to. That does not mean she is not sensitive enough to understand that a four-year-old roaming the halls of Mystacor unsupervised likely will not end well.

(A small part of her is also slightly amused that he only refers to his sister as ‘kinda important’ but it’s hardly the time to bring that up).

“Micah, how could you lose a person?”

“I don’t know! My parents are away for the day and they trusted me to look after her, I thought it would be easy, but she kept running around everywhere and then before I knew it she was gone!”

She sighs. This sort of thing really shouldn’t be surprising anymore. “Of course, I will help you. Where did you last see her?”

“We were in my room. I was practicing making my light spells bigger one minute and the next she just wasn’t there anymore.” He says. “If I’d known Casta was like this then I never would have agreed to watch her, my parents are going to actually murder me!”

“No need for dramatics, I’m sure we’ll find her. She can’t have gotten far.” Light Spinner places her hand gently on his shoulder. “You go outside to check the courtyard and I’ll stay inside. We’ll meet in my chamber when we’ve covered everything, alright?”

He nods enthusiastically. “Yes, thank you! You’re the best.”

“Yes. Well, better get going if you want to find her before Norwyn does.” He shivers at that thought. Light Spinner turns into the hall while her student runs outside, still a little baffled about how exactly he managed to completely lose his sister. She’s never really had the opportunity to try herself but surely it’s quite difficult to misplace another living person. Then again, gifted as Micah is, he can achieve anything he puts his mind to—or rather, in this situation, takes his mind off.

She’s about to go to the canteen, figuring that a child that age would go to whatever place she can find food, when she hears a whimper coming from the Lunarium. Light Spinner pauses and pokes her head through the archway, and sure enough spies a small, dark haired girl who must be Castaspella sitting on the floor crying.

_Oh._ It is then that she realises quite how dreadfully unequipped to respond to this situation. She clears her throat, but the girl doesn’t seem to hear her, so then, with the same caution one might take with a feral animal, approaches the child.

“Child,” Light Spinner starts, stepping closer. The girl looks up, one little fist wiping at her eye as she regards the vaguely familiar face sceptically. “My name is Light Spinner, and I teach your older brother magic. There is no need for tears if you are lost. Come with me, and we’ll go find him.”

“I don’t want Micah, I wanna touch them!” The girl cries and stands, jumping up and down to try and reach one of the hundreds of purple crystals that adorn the walls of the Lunarium. They’re flashy and pretty, so Light Spinner can imagine why that might be attractive to a child. “But it’s too high.” The girl frowns and falls back on her bottom, releasing another wave of tears as if something catastrophic just occurred.

Light Spinner looks down at the child with a healthy mixture of curiosity and confusion. “If I lift you up and let you touch one, will you come with me to find Micah without anymore of—” She gestures to the little girl. “— _this.”_

That seems to change the girl’s mood rather quickly, and she nods enthusiastically, standing back up with her arms outstretched. Light Spinner awkwardly puts her hands under the girl’s arms and picks her up—she’s heavier than the sorceress is expecting, so leans the girl against her hip and lets her reach out to touch the crystals. Her dark eyes go wide in excitement as she brushes her little stubby fingers against purple rock for the first time, and she giggles, tears a distant memory, looking back at Light Spinner.

“Isn’t it pretty!” She exclaims, expression so like Micah’s that Light Spinner can’t help but smile under her mask. Her arms settle a little and the weight becomes a little more comfortable.

“It is.” The sorceress finds herself agreeing. “We should find Micah now don’t you think?”

“Just _one more minute!_ ” The girl leans up, her finger dotting over each crystal she can reach as she begins to count them, mouthing the numbers as she does so. “There’s so many! At least—” She holds her fingers out, trying to find the right number. “Twelve!”

Light Spinner looks over the literal thousands of crystals around the room and concludes that, technically, the child isn’t wrong. It is not mathematically incorrect to say that there is _at least_ _twelve_. “That’s right.” The sorceress says. “Now you’ve had your minute, we need to go and find Micah.”

She frowns. “Micah wasn’t playing with me. He always says ‘Casta, _later_ ’ or ‘Go and play somewhere else, Casta’. Do you think he’ll play with me now?”

Light Spinner has no idea what Micah intends to do but isn’t about to say that and risk the girl’s willingness to cooperate. “I’m sure he will, now let’s go.” She puts the girl back down and is surprised to find her hand being clasped as they walk off. It doesn’t bother her enough to ask the girl to stop but does earn her a few strange looks from other sorcerers as they walk to meet a fully panicking Micah outside.

His expression when he sees his teacher and sister is one of such intense relief that for a brief second Light Spinner thinks he might hug her. He doesn’t, which she is happy about, but Castaspella has no such reservations, and the sudden arms that wrap around her waist startle her.

“Light Spinner is _my_ friend now.” She boasts, to a Micah whose expression is rapidly changing from relief to exasperation. “She let me touch the pretty stones that were on the walls. You _never_ let me do anything like that.”

Micah sighs. “Come on, Casta. Come back upstairs with me and then I won’t tell Mum and Dad that you ran way, deal?”

She shakes her head. “Nu-uh. You’re the one who’ll get in trouble if I run away, not me.” Light Spinner fails to conceal the rather unladylike snort that escapes her at that comment.

“If I let you have cake, will you come?” He’s getting a little desperate.

“Only if Light Spinner comes too!” She looks up at the sorceress with big brown eyes. “You’ll come, won’t you?”

“Please, Light Spinner, I can’t have her running away again.” Micah says, with a hopeful expression which is eerily identical to his little sister’s, and not one Light Spinner is unaccustomed to. Still, she tries not to be in the habit of indulging people’s every whim, and there was some reading she was hoping on catching up on tonight…but it would probably be really irresponsible to leave them alone given that the girl escaped once already.

Light Spinner sighs and nods. “If I must. But—” She looks down at the little girl. “You _must_ promise not to try and leave once I eventually go back to my own quarters, okay?”

“I promise!” Casta cries excitedly. “Do you wanna see all my fairy figures? I have almost all of them except the blue fairy because she’s _super_ rare and Mummy says I need to wait for my birthday before I’m allowed any more toys, which is stupid because Micah get’s new toys _all the time—_ ”

“The upgrades on my staff aren’t _toys_ Casta.” Micah huffs as they head up to his chambers.

Light Spinner raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

His mouth falls open at his teacher’s comment. “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

Castaspella grabs Light Spinner’s hand again. “Nope, she’s mine now. Will you teach me how to do magic too?”

“Maybe when you’re older.” Micah’s entire family consists of quite powerful magic users so it’s quite likely that one day Light Spinner will end up teaching Casta, though whether that’s just in her group classes or on a private tutor basis like she does with Micah is left to be seen. They arrive in the family’s chambers, the little girl sprinting off to find her fairy toys to show her new friend and Micah looking up at his teacher apologetically.

“Sorry about this. Casta’s always a bit, well, you know.” He sighs. “Erratic. I didn’t realise it was quite this bad.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s quite fair.” Light Spinner smiles at him. “She’s just excited. She said you weren’t playing with her, and that’s why she went to explore elsewhere.”

“I’m gonna tell my parents that I don’t think I’m cut out for this yet.” He replies. “I didn’t think she’d be this much work.”

Light Spinner has no children of her own and hasn’t ever really desired any, nothing about sticky fingers and incoherent babble has ever really appealed to her, but she has found herself unexpectedly fond of little Casta. To her even greater surprise, this opinion isn’t even changed once she’s spent the best part of an hour listening to the little girl’s in depth description of her numerous fairy figures, which ones are friends, their special powers—the fact that she’s not yet decided whether the yellow fairy and the red fairy are going to get married or not—and her favourite purple fairy who used to have a flower in her hair but alas it got lost.

“I have a garden myself. Perhaps you’d like me to help you grow a new flower for your purple fairy.” Light Spinner finds herself offering before she’s even registered that she’s done it. Castaspella, who has found herself a seat upon the sorceress’ lap, beams up at her.

“Really?! We could do it together?”

Light Spinner nods and Casta hugs her. Maybe she does like children a lot more than she thought she did.


End file.
